Souvenirs d'Egypte Ancienne
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Atem à fait ses adieux. La vie à repris son cours normal. Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Seto continue d'avoir des visions ?


Premier OS que je poste ici !!!! C'est pas le premier que j'écris hein…xD Y'en auras d'autres, celui-ci je l'ai écrit à l'occasion d'un concours.

Donc on le sais tous, les personnage et l'univers de YuGiOh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur.

__________

KaibaLand. L'immense parc dirigé par l'un des plus célèbres homme d'affaire de la ville avait ouvert ses portes quelques mois auparavant, il avait déjà accueilli un immense tournoi et depuis, chaque jour il s'emplissait à vu d'œil de nombreux visiteurs venu des quatre coin de la planète. On y voyait très peu le PDG, trop occupé disait-on, certains prétendait même qu'il venait de perdre l'un de ses plus proches amis et qu'il refusait de sortir depuis le drame. Mais la vérité était tout autre, en réalité Seto Kaiba n'était pas du genre à pleurer sur le sort de qui que ce soit et la seule et unique raison de son enfermement était en réalité et comme à son habitude : le travail.

Personne ne savait exactement sur quoi travailler le jeune homme, même Makuba, son jeune frère n'était pas parvenu à lui tirer les vers du nez. A chaque question qu'il lui posait afin de percer le mystère de ce travail, il se heurtait à la dure barrière infranchissable que son grand frère avait pris soin de dresser, et la seule réponse qu'il obtenue fut la suivante.

_«__ Je suis à la recherche des origines ! »_

Les origines. Makuba avait retourné ce mot dans tout les sens sans jamais découvrir ce que son frère pouvait bien fabriquer enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée. Pour Seto, c'était mieux ainsi, l'un de ses deux grand rival avait mystérieusement disparu sous ses yeux, dans le mur d'un tombeau égyptien il avait quelques semaine de ça et depuis, il n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu croire en tout ceci, en ce pharaon, en ce puzzle magique, en ces objets, en ce bas relief et à ses visions de lui en prêtre égyptien, n'avait aujourd'hui guère le choix que d'admettre que tout ceci n'avait et n'aurais jamais d'explication scientifique. Mais ce n'était pas tout, malgré le fait que pour Yugi, tout se soit terminé ce jour là, Seto lui avait continuer à rêver, à avoir ces étranges visions du passé et désormais l'époque de son propre règne en tant que Pharaon commençait à lui être révélé. Malheureusement, ces découvertes avaient apporté d'autres question et aux fil de ses rêves et avec l'aide de Shizu - qu'il avait appelé à contre cœur - il avait découvert pourquoi ses visions du passé continuaient de se manifester : le Pharaon Seto était mort sans avoir pu accomplir le but qu'il s'était fixé.

C'est à la recherche de ce but que Seto avaient passé un temps immense, se renseignant partout ou il pouvait sur le règne bref de son ancêtre, il avait passé des heures au téléphone, en voyage dans divers pays et en visites dans bien des musées pour découvrir enfin de compte que la seule chose que désirait sa copie millénaire était l'amour, cette découverte avait d'ailleurs mis Kaiba dans tout ses état, comment retrouver une femme censé avoir vécu il y à des millénaires ?

Cette question, il se la posait encore aujourd'hui, assis à son bureau, tenant sa tête entre ses paumes, frottant ses yeux fatigués par l'éclairage de son écran d'ordinateur. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen de faire enfin cesser ces rêves qui l'empêcher de dormir correctement et de se concentrer sur ses affaires et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie il entrapercevait la signification du mot « impossible ». Le téléphone sonna, il décrocha rapidement et s'empressa de reposer la combiné, c'est dans ses moments là qu'il haïssait son statut de PDG, il ne pouvait passer une journée en paix, ses nerfs était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer, il se leva subitement un d'un coup de manche rapide envoya à travers la pièce ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Téléphone, ordinateur, disque de duel et même son jeu de carte si précieux, tout s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas hors du commun, pourtant il n'y prêta pas attention, il se planta devant l'immense baie vitrée et se mit à admirer la ville, puis au bout de quelques minutes seulement se retourna et soupira en admirant les dégâts.

Il s'agenouilla, ramassa ses cartes et s'arrêta un moment sur celle qui d'entre elle pour lui était la plus belle : son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Ce monstre qui l'avait tant de fois aider et qui par tant d'occasion lui avait permis de remporter la victoire, tout en fixant l'effigie du monstre mythique, il se sentis comme quitter le sol tout devint noir…

Quand il se réveilla, le lourd soleil du désert taquinait son visage, face à lui comme si il se regardait dans un miroir se tenait le prêtre Seto.

- Tu as ce que j'ai toujours désiré…fit alors l'égyptien

- Je ne peu retrouver cette femme pour toi ! C'est impossible ! Pesta Kaiba

- Tu l'as déjà fais…continua le prêtre en désignant l'une des poche de Kaiba

Celui-ci s'empressa de la fouiller et à sa grande surprise en sortit la carte du Dragon Blanc, celle-ci s'illumina puis disparut sous les yeux ébahi du PDG, quand il reposa son regard sur son ancêtre, Kisara se tenait à ses côté. Le prêtre salua Kaiba d'un signe de tête, il attrapa Kisara par la main et s'éloigna disparaissant dans la lueur de l'astre du Dieu Râ.

Quand le bureau de la KaibaCorp réapparut aux yeux de Seto, il tenait toujours à la main la carte si précieuse à ses yeux. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, il remit la carte dans son paquet, fourra le tout dans sa mallette…et sortit.


End file.
